Marge Has Had Enough
by altered stories
Summary: What if Marge had had enough of Homer's behavior and had him arrested. read and find out. One-shot. Rubbish summary I know.


**Marge has had enough**

Our story begins in the city of Springfield in central USA. Deep in the heart of Springfield was a small dreary looking bar known as Moe's Tavern.

The tavern was a small square building with cream coloured walls, purple wooden beams above the white "MOE'S" sign, a claret red door with a clear blue window and orange and green prism windows.

"Give me another one Moe" slurred a drunk male voice from inside the bar.

The bar was occupied by five men. One was polishing a Duff Beer glass with a stained white cloth while the other four were sat on bar stools at the dirty wooden bar.

Behind the four men on bar stools was a battered pool table, various booths along the wall, an old fashioned record player by the dirty door to the men's toilets and a love machine next to the bar near the door.

There were a few beer taps and plenty of bottles of wine and spirits along the back of the bar.

"Don't you think you've had enough Homer?" said the tall black short haired mid thirties Carl Carlson.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough Carl" slurred the large yellow skinned bald headed mid thirties Homer J Simpson.

He was dressed in a white shirt only just covering his large gut, blue jeans and black shoes. He had two hairs on the top of his head and single zig zag hairs above his ears with a large amount of stubble on his chin and around his mouth.

"Carl's right Homer, maybe you should call it a night" said the tall yellow skinned brown haired mid thirties Lenny Leonard.

"Do I tell you when you've had enough Lenny" slurred Homer.

The bartender Moe Syzlack sighed and poured him another pint of Duff before handing it to him. He was in his late thirties with short black hair dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and a dirty blue/grey apron.

Homer took it and downed half of it in one gulp.

Suddenly the soundtrack for Duff Beer could be heard around the bar.

Homer drunkenly reached into his trouser pocket and pulled his Mobile Phone out.

He answered it and held it to his ear.

"Hey Marge" slurred Homer.

"Are you drunk again Homer?" said the annoyed female voice on the other end of the phone.

"No, I'm not drunk" slurred Homer.

A groan could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Your drunk Homer, maybe you should come home now" said the voice.

"I'll come home when I want to come home Marge" slurred Homer before ending the call.

He placed his phone back in his pocket and finished his pint.

"Go home Homer, you've had enough, and give me your keys, the last thing you should be doing right now is driving" said Moe.

Homer groaned and pulled his car keys out of his pocket and threw them on the bar before storming out.

_One hour later…_

Homer stumbled towards a two story cream brick house with a red station wagon outside the garage.

The curtains parted slightly and a small 10 year old spiky blonde haired boy dressed in a red shirt and blue shorts looked out at him.

"Mum, Lard Ass is drunk again" said the Boy.

His name was Bartholomew "Bart" Simpson.

A tall woman in her mid thirties walked into the room dressed in a green dress, red jewel necklace with large blue beehive hair. She had a frying pan in her hand obviously having started cooking dinner.

"I thought as much" groaned Marjorie "Marge" Simpson _nee _Bouvier ignoring Bart's name calling of Homer out of frustration of Homer.

The door opened and Homer stumbled inside falling to the floor before pulling himself to his feet and slamming the door shut.

"Honey I'm home, when will dinner be ready?" slurred Homer.

"Oh Homer, why must you come home drunk again?" said Marge sounding frustrated.

"I'm not that drunk baby" said Homer trying to sound as sober as possible.

"She's right Home Boy, you look sloshed and smell like Grandpa's old booze" said Bart chuckling slightly.

Homer locked eyes with Bart before a murderous look appeared on his face.

"Why you little!" shouted Homer.

He darted forwards and grabbed Bart by the neck strangling him.

"Let go of him Homer, let him go!" screamed Marge.

She dropped her pan and tried to get Homer's hands off of the fearful looking Bart.

"Mum what's going on" said the voice of the 8 year old starfish blonde haired Lisa Simpson from the top of the stairs.

Marge let go of Homer's hands before picking the frying pan up in both hands and swinging it at Homer's head.

A loud banging noise could be heard as Homer let go of Bart and crashed to the ground out cold.

Lisa ran downstairs towards her Mother in a panic.

"Mum what happened?" said Lisa sounding frightened as Marge dropped the frying pan.

"Lisa honey, get your Sister and go next door to Ned's with Bart, tell him what happened and ask him to call the police" said Marge.

Lisa ran upstairs and along the hallway out of sight as Bart massaged his throat.

"Why on earth do you stay with that fat bastard Mom, all he does is get sloshed and make his fat gut bigger everyday" said Bart angrily.

Marge sighed.

"I guess I thought your Father could change, now I know different" said Marge in frustration.

Bart growled and kicked Homer in the gut as Lisa walked downstairs carrying their two year old sister Maggie who was the spitting image of Lisa. She was dressed in a blue baby dress and had a red pacifier in her mouth.

"Go next door now, tell Ned to call the cops" said Marge.

Bart and Lisa left the house turning right and walking to the house next door.

Bart pressed the doorbell and a church organ sound could be heard from inside the house.

About 30 seconds later the door opened to reveal a neat brown haired man in his late 40's with glasses and a neatly trimmed brown moustache. He was dressed in a green sweater, pink t-shirt, smart black trousers and a multicoloured tie.

"Hidely ho Neighborinos… why if it isn't little Bart and Lisa, what can I do ya for?" said Ned cheerily.

"Mr Flanders… will you call the police and send them to our house please?" said Lisa.

Ned looked quite surprised.

"Why do I need to do that?" said Ned.

Bart and Lisa looked at each other before nodding.

"Dad came home hammered again, he strangled me for making a joke about him before Mom knocked him out with a frying pan" said Bart massaging his throat again.

Ned looked shocked before stepping aside.

"Son of a diddly, you kids best come in" said Ned.

Bart and Lisa walked into his house and Ned guided them towards the Living Room.

"Make yourselves comfortable while I phone the police, where is your Mother?" said Ned picking up the phone.

"She's still in the house" said Lisa as she sat down on the settee.

Ned phoned the police.

"Yes, I need you to send the police to 742… yes that is Homer Simpson's house, he came home drunk and assaulted his son again, yes he did it again… okay, please hurry" said Ned.

He put the phone down and turned back to them.

"You kids stay here, I'm going to check on your Mother" said Ned.

"Okay Mr Flanders" said Lisa.

Bart just nodded.

Ned walked out of the house and walked next door.

He walked through the open door and saw Marge sat on the stairs looking at her lap while Homer was still face down on the floor with the frying pan next to his head.

"Marge" said Ned slowly walking towards her.

Marge looked up at him and gave a relieved smile.

"Ned… where are my babies?" said Marge in a slightly panicked voice.

"They're fine Marge, they're at my house where Homer can't get to them, thank the Lord" said Ned.

Marge gave a sarcastic laugh before looking at Homer.

"Am I a fool… for putting up with his behaviour for as long as I did?" said Marge.

Ned shook his head and sat down next to her.

"Your not a fool Marge, he is the fool, he didn't think about how much he was hurting the gifts that god gave him, he abused his son, he didn't treat you with the love and respect you deserve… and if anything, I am a fool for constantly trying to save his soul, and I really doubt his soul can be saved anyway" said Ned.

Marge looked at him and smiled before placing her arms around him.

"Thank you, I don't know how lucky I am for having such a kind person living next door to me, a kind person who is sitting here trying to comfort me" said Marge.

Ned let out a small smile.

"You were always there for me when Maude was reunited with God, you helped me get back on track and be the Father my Boys needed" said Ned.

The two heard the police sirens in the distance.

Ned stood up and helped her to her feet.

Two police cars pulled up outside.

The large blue haired mid 40's Chief Clancy Wiggum exited the car dressed in a blue Springfield Police uniform. He was followed by the black skinned black haired Officer Lou and the thin brown haired Officer Eddie in their police uniforms.

"Alright Boys, what are we doing here?" said Wiggum.

Lou rolled his eyes.

"Homer Simpson's drunk again Chief" said Lou.

"Oh yeah… that's right, so how are we gonna do this?" said Wiggum.

"Maybe go inside the house and see what's what" said Lou.

Wiggum smiled.

"That's some great thinking Lou" said Wiggum drawing his gun.

"I don't think we'll need our guns Chief" said Eddie.

Wiggum frowned.

"Okay, I just wanted to look cool" said Wiggum holstering his gun.

The three walked towards the house.

When they entered they saw Homer stirring on the floor while Ned and Marge looked at them.

"What happened this time Mrs Simpson?" said Lou sounding concerned.

Marge proceeded to tell them what happened for the next several minutes.

Wiggum looked at her and then at Homer.

"What do you want us to do with him then Mrs Simpson?" said Wiggum causing Lou and Eddie to slap their heads in frustration.

Marge looked at him in shock.

"I want you to arrest him, I want him sent away" said Marge angrily.

Wiggum nodded.

"Oh yes, of course, cuff him Lou" said Wiggum.

Lou nodded and put handcuffs on Homer.

As he and Eddie started to lift him to his feet Homer woke up.

"What's going on here, why am I in handcuffs, and why does my head hurt?" said Homer in confusion as he was hauled to his feet.

"Homer Simpson, your under arrest for assault, take him away boys" said Wiggum.

Homer turned around and glared at him before glaring at Marge.

"Wait… Marge, are you going to help me?" said Homer.

Marge snarled at him.

"No, your fat ass has stepped over the line this time, get him out of my sight" said Marge.

Homer growled.

"Its all the stupid boys fault, I should have strangled him harder" said Homer.

"And we'll add threats concerning a minor to the long list of charges" said Eddie.

"Do'h" said Homer as Lou and Eddie dragged him out of the house and bundled him into the back of the car.

Wiggum turned to Marge once again.

"If you could come down to the station in the morning and answer some questions Mrs Simpson" said Wiggum.

Marge nodded before Wiggum said goodbye and left.

"Do you want to get some clothes for you and the kids, you can stay at my house tonight" said Ned.

Marge smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Ned, you can go now, I'll be there round in a few minutes" said Marge.

"You sure you'll be okay?" said Ned.

"Yes, but thank you for your concern" said Marge letting go of him.

Ned smiled and left the house.

Marge collected pyjamas and clothes for herself and the kids before leaving the house.

She locked the door and walked over to Ned's house.

_The next day…_

Marge walked out of Wiggum's office with a relieved smile on her face before looking in the direction of the cells.

She walked over to the cell where Homer was sat on the makeshift cot.

He perked up when he saw her.

"Margie baby, please tell me you've come to get me out of here, please let that be true" said Homer.

Marge glared at him.

"No Homer, I'm not here to bail you out again, frankly I've had enough of you, so have the kids, I'm done with your fat ass ruining my life" said Marge angrily.

Homer paled and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Marge, please give me another chance, I'll never hurt the boy again, even if he is a little scoundrel" said Homer.

"His name is Bart, not the boy, and you've had enough second chances, I've already contacted a lawyer about a divorce which should be finalised shortly" said Marge.

Homer became enraged.

"Divorce, you can't divorce me, its not fair!" shouted Homer.

"You bet your ass I can Homer J Simpson, my Sisters were right about you, you were never good enough for me" snarled Marge.

Homer snarled and lunged at her.

Marge quickly stepped back as Homer reached through the bars with a look of pure rage on his face.

Lou came running towards the cell with his stun gun.

He aimed it at Homer's gut and pulled the trigger shooting the stun barbs into his gut.

Homer started shaking violently and fell to the floor as a result of the electric shock.

Marge took a deep breath before walking out of the door.

"That'll be a domestic assault charge added to the list" said Lou.

_One month later…_

Marge, Bart, Lisa and Abraham "Grandpa" Simpson sat in the front row of the courtroom.

Homer was dressed in a blue suit and sat next to his Lawyer Lionel Hutz with his back to them.

"All rise" said the Bailiff as the large Judge Snyder walked into the room and up to his chair.

He was a large black skinned man in his late 50's with short curly brown hair and was dressed in a large black judge's robe.

Everyone in the courtroom stood up.

Judge Snyder sat down.

"Be seated" said the Bailiff.

Everyone sat down.

Judge Snyder started the trial of Homer J Simpson vs Marge Bouvier.

Lou stood up and made his way up to the stand where he was sworn in.

"Officer Lou you may proceed" said Judge Snyder.

Wiggum nodded.

"Your Honour in front of you is the long list of offences caused by the defendant Homer Simpson, as you can see the list is very long" said Lou.

Judge Snyder picked up the six inch thick paper listing Homer's crimes.

"This is very long, lets see here… assaulting a minor, drunk and disorderly, caused over $20,000 in property damages, brandishing a firearm in the Kwik-E-Mart… beat up President Bush" said Judge Snyder.

"Former President" muttered Homer.

Judge Snyder kept skim reading the list.

"Indecent exposure, animal abuse, child abuse, alleged sexual harassment" said Judge Snyder.

"I was grabbing a Gummy Bear off of her ass" said Homer angrily.

"Mr Simpson… it also says you tried to kidnap 8 children last year" said Judge Snyder.

Homer paled.

"That was taken out of context" said Homer.

"Your Honour we also have video and photo evidence linking Mr Simpson to the crimes" said Lou.

One of the court staff wheeled in a portable T.V and pressed the play button.

There were a variety of video clips including Homer chasing Bart along the street with a mace, a security tape of Homer walking into the Kwik-E-Mart spinning a revolver on his finger, urinating into a public fountain at night followed by pictures of Homer's other crimes including punching George Bush, kicking a dog in the park, strangling Bart multiple times and pointing a gun at Mr Burns in Hospital.

Everyone in the courtroom voiced their anger and disgust at Homer until Judge Snyder called for quiet.

Lionel Hutz stood up and raised his hand.

"Your Honour we'd like to plead guilty" said Lionel Hutz.

"Very well, we find the defendant Homer J Simpson guilty of the crimes shown to the court, Homer Simpson, due to the large amount of crimes you have committed I hearby sentence you to life in prison" said Judge Snyder.

He banged his gavel.

"Do'h!" shouted Homer.

Marge hugged Bart and Lisa.

_Six months later…_

Marge walked into the kitchen and took her police hat off dropping it on the table.

She had just finished her night shift at the Springfield Police Department having been offered the chance to return to her old job by Wiggum two weeks after the trial.

Ned walked into the kitchen as she pulled a bottle of wine and a wine glass out.

"Hidely ho" said Ned as she poured a glass of wine for herself.

Marge took a sip and smiled at him.

"Hey Ned, thanks for babysitting the kids tonight, sorry I had to ask you at the last minute" said Marge with a grateful voice.

Ned walked towards her.

"It was no big deal Marge, the kids were fine, even Bart went to bed when he was told" said Ned.

Marge smiled and locked eyes with him.

"You've done so much for me these past six months Ned, how can I ever repay you?" said Marge walking closer to him.

Ned smiled at her.

"You don't have to repay me Marge, what are good neighbours for" said Ned.

Marge took another drink from her wine before placing it on the side.

Everything was completely silent for a few moments as Marge touched his cheek.

"Ned" said Marge softly before leaning forwards and kissing him.

Marge felt like she'd done something wrong when Ned didn't react but relaxed when she felt his hand behind her neck deepening the kiss.

The two broke apart staring into each others eyes for a few moments before kissing again.

_Three years later… _

A bruised and dishevelled Homer was sat on his bunk in his closed cell when one of the guards knocked on his cell door.

"Mail for you Simpson" said the guard holding an envelope in between the bars.

Homer grumbled before standing up and taking it from him.

He opened the envelope pulling a folded up letter out as the guard walked away.

He unfolded it and scowled.

_Dear Fat Ass_

_I kept thinking for the longest time about what to say to you in this letter. Well here goes._

_I'm glad your rotting away in prison for the rest of your life. You deserve nothing less for all the pain and trouble you caused our Family over the years. _

_Grandpa (who removed you from his will by the way) just walked Mom down the aisle at her wedding. And the guy she just married is 100 times the man you are. He actually makes her happy and treats her with love and respect. All the times you bad mouthed and bullied Ned Flanders and Mom married him last month. That's right the man you bullied and bad mouthed for years just married Mom. Her wedding was the happiest I've seen her in years and he also treasures me, Lisa and Maggie even though we're not his kids. _

_We gave Grandpa our old house which made him happy given how you dumped him in that retirement home when I was 2. The best thing was that the entire town celebrated you getting locked up asshole. We hope you rot in prison for the rest of your pathetic, miserable life you bastard._

_Hatefully._

_Bart Bouvier_

Homer snarled.

"DO'H!" shouted Homer loud enough for the entire prison to hear.


End file.
